Alloy metal ingots are vacuum cast in permanent cylindrical molds with the ingots later use in electron beam and induction melting furnaces. Surface irregularities form on the circumference of the ingots caused by splashing or other contaminants in the interior of the mold. On removal of the ingot from the mold, these surface irregularities persist. If allowed to remain thereon, the ingot will pick up dirt during storage and handling, thereby contaminating the alloy going subsequent melt in the electric arc furnace.
Accordingly, a coordinated apparatus is desirable to knock out the ingot from the mold and grind the circumference of the ingot to remove irregularities without unnecessary handling of the ingot.